custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Vican and Allexia, a new friendship. (Bionicle Wars)
thumb|250px|Vican and Allexia, a new friendship. thumb|left|250px|Vican and Allexia, a new friendship. Vican and Allexia, a new friendship. A lonely Matoran V'ican ging es nicht besonders gut. Seit seinem ungewollten Kurzaufenthalt in Xia hatte er keine Ruhe mehr gefunden. Es war wieder einmal die neugierde gewesen, die ihn in diese mehr oder weniger gefährliche Situation gebracht hatte. Doch es gab kein Zurück mehr. Hätte er dieser Vortixx doch blos nicht diese Dokumenten Mappe gestohlen. Zu allem Überfluss hatte die Vortixx ihn auch noch erwischt wie er eines der Dokumente las. Von diesem Tage an hatten ihn die Vortixx Kriegerrinnen auf Roodakas Geheis hin verfolgt. Nun war Vican nicht nur ein einsamer sondern auch ein verfolgter Matoraner. Um sich zumindest seinen Verfolgern zu entledigen hatte er die Dokumenten Mappe zurück gelassen und dafür gesorgt, das die Vortixx diese auch fanden. Aber wieder lief alles absolut schief. Die Vortixx Kriegerrinnen verletzten ihn und wollten ihn töten als er unerwartet Hilfe bekam. '''D'iese Hilfe war ein unsichtbarer Angreifer, der die 6 Vortixx Kriegerrinnen auf eine schnelle und eiskalte Weiseermordete. Das ganze war so schnell gegangen, so das Vican kaum genau mitbekommen konnte. Er sah eigendlich auch nur so weit er sich daran erinnern konnte, das dieser unbekannte Angreifer ein Halbtitan mit schwarzer Pakari Mistika war. Dieser Halbtitan nahm die Dokumenten Mappe und verschwand wieder. Ab diesem Punkt war Vican wieder alleine. Seine Verfolger hatten sich zu seinem Glück erledigt, aber zu seinem Pech aber erst nach dem sie ihn eine böse Verletzung zufügen konnten. Nun schleppte er sich durch den Tunnel der die Cavererne in der sich Xia und Odina befanden mit Metru Nui verband. Der Matoraner spürte immer deutlicher das seine Verletzung an seinen Kräften zerte und er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. 'E'r suchte sich eine Nische und machte sich ein Lager fertig, dazu reichte seine Kraft noch. In dem Moment wo er damit fertig war, sackte er alleine und verlassen zusammen. So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. What lies there? 'A'llexia schlich durch den Tunnel und jagde einen kleinen Höhlenrahi. Sie hatte ihre kleine Beute gefangen und trug sie zu ihrem Schlafplatz. Sie lebte jetzt seit einiger Zeit hier. Nach den unangenehmen Vorfällen in KA Metru hatte sie dieses verlassen. In den Tunneln zwischen den Cavernen fühlte sie sich aber auch sehr wohl. Eigendlich wollte sie sich mit Gorast treffen, aber Gorast musste etwas erlidigen, wo bei sie alleine sein wollte. Allexia war dies ganz recht, denn so konnte sie sich ihr neues Heim in den Tunneln einrichten. Alles war wie immer, bis auf eines. In einer versteckten Ecke lag etwas. Allexia hatte noch gesehen, wie es zusammen gebrochen war. Langsam näherte sie sich dem scheinbar leblosem Wesen, welches in einer Decke gehüllt war. Vorsichtig rollte sie es auf den Rücken und schob ein Stück der Decke bei Seite. Es handelte sich bei dem Wesen um einen Matoraner. 'S'ie testete sanft und vorrsichtig ob der Matoraner noch am Leben war. Dies war er auch noch. Obwohl Allexia ihn nicht kannte, woher denn auch, konnte sie ihn nicht einfach seinem Schicksaal überlassen. Denn vereinzelnd zogen auch mal Zyglak durch die Tunnel. Wenn diese den Matoraner finden würden, währe seine Tage als lebender Matoraner aber sicher gezählt. Sie tastete den Matoraner ab, ob er starke Brüche oder offene Wunden hatte. Sie hob ihn sanft auf ihren Rücken und hielt ihn mit ihrem Schweif leicht angedrückt so das er beim schnellen Laufen nicht vom Rücken fallen konnte. Sie huschte jetzt eine anderen Weg zu ihrem Schlafplatz, denn der längere schien ihr jetzt etwas zu gefährlich. Allexia legte den Matoraner sanft auf das aus Moosen und trocknen Sträuchern bestehende Schlafstätte. 'D'er Matoraner war noch zu Schwach damit er zu sich kam. Irgend wie musste Allexia ihn füttern. Das Bioalien fand einen Weg und langsam, ganz langsam kam der Matoraner wieder zu Kräften. Bild:Bild_1.JPG|Wer liegt denn da? Bild:Bild_2.JPG|Armer Matoraner, du scheinst Krank zu sein! Bild:Bild_3.JPG|Hier kann ich dich nicht liegen lassen! Am I to help or not? 'V'ican wachte auf. Er nahm eine sanfte Wärme war und das es ihm vergleichweise gut ging. Diese Wärme war nicht die einer Decke, nein die eines kurzen weichen Felles. Er spürte einen gleichmäßigen Herzschlag, der ihn beruhigte. Er sah sich um und endeckte das Wesen das ihn gefunden und gerettet hatte. Das Wesen sah annähernd wie Krika aus, aber der verkümmerte dritte Arm und der Mydak Sky Blaster fehlte. Das Rahiwesen hatte einen Schweif der mit einer scharfen Klinge endete. Das Wesen war mit einem kurzem weichem Fell überzogen, fast wie Flaum. Der Matoraner schlief wieder ein. Als er wieder aufwachte, war das Wesen fort. Vican blickte sich um und wartete bis das Wesen wiederkam. Es warf dem Matoraner ein kleines frisch gefangenes Höhlenrahi zu. Vican briet sich das Rahi über einem kleinen Lagerfeuer. Das Wesen beobachtete ihn dabei. 'A'm nächsten Morgen lag das Wesen einen Meter vor ihm. Es hielt sein Schwert zwischen seinen Forderbeinen. Es musterte den Matoraner und schien mit ihm zu spielen. Das Wesen stand auf und schob das Schwert zu Victan herüber, aber noch hielt sie beide Beine auf der Klinge. Victan erkannte sofort das, dass Wesen mit ihm zu spielen versuchte. Vican lächelte und erwiederte die Spielerei. Das Wesen war glücklich und der Matoraner spürte das er das Wesen auch zu mögen schien. In der Nacht kuschelte er sich mit dem Wesen zusammen damit er von der Körperwärme etwas abbekam. Zudem war es angenehm den Herzschlag zu spüren. Bild:Bild_4.JPG|Vican sieht Allexia die auf sein Schwert aufpasst. Bild:Bild_5.JPG|Allexia sieht Vican an und schieb das Schwert zu ihm herüber. Bild:Bild_6.JPG|Sie wartet das Vican es auf nimmt. A new friendship. 'A'm Morgen weckte das Wesen ihn und zeigte ihm durch Bewegungen und Pfeiflaute das etwas nicht zu stimmen schien. Sofort griff er zu seinem Schwert und sah ebenfalls wachsam um sich herum. Die Stimmen waren laut und grobschlächtig, so sprachen die Söldnertoa unter einander. Vican suchte den Augenkontakt mit dem Wesen und hielt ihn einen Moment aufrecht. Eher er sich versah, hatte das Wesen ihn auf dessen Rücken befödert. Vican verstand das er sich gut festhalten sollte. In einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit huschte das Wesen mit dem Matoraner auf dem Rücken davon. Es wusste scheinbar genau wo hin es wollte. 'A'm Ende des Tunnels warteten Miserix und Gorast. "Da kommt sie!" sprach Gorast und zeigte auf Allexia die auf sie zu eilte. "Schön dich!" zu sehen lachte Gorast, "aber wer ist das denn?" "Ach so!" kicherte Miserix, " das ist Vican!" "Stimmt!" krummelte Gorast denn sie hätte es ja wissen müssen. Das kleine Grüppchen entfernte sich von dem Tunnel. "Wo gehts denn hin?" fragte Vican. "Wir gehen Spiriah besuchen." antwortete Miserix, "ich habe mit ihm noch eine Rechnung offen!" Bild:Bild_7.JPG|Nachtruhe, aber immer Wachsam! Bild:Bild_8.JPG|Wir bekommen Besuch! Bild:Bild_9.JPG|Lass uns abhauen, spring auf meinen Rücken, denn ich kann schneller laufen! Archiv: '''Link zu: Bionicle Wars chronicles Link zu: "Bionicle Wars" Kategorie:Kurzgeschichte